


Sword, Stake, and Dagger

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The two women fight in concert, a deadly dance that they've been perfecting for years. Faith with her stake and her dagger, Cordelia with her sword... they're fierce and utterly merciless, and it comes as a surprise to some that only one of them is truly a Slayer.

They are a perfect pair--gorgeous, dangerous, and unbreakable. L.A.'s demonic underground fears them, and Wolfram and Hart keeps a safe distance from their swath.

After five years in the City of Angels, no one has beaten them yet.

And for as long as they're together, no one ever will.


End file.
